Life Will Never Be The Same Again
by JellyJules
Summary: Bella Swan-'normal' tomboy. Jasper Hale-Bella's bgf. What happens when the Hales' takes in someone; will he fall in love or hate his life? OOC,made up characters, suckish summary, Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Collab w/ Luv Is Forever
1. Homeroom!

**This is another collab I am doing with Luv is Forever. Go check out her stories! This story is based off of something that is happening to me. There will be some things that are made up, some won't.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters except for the ones I and Luv is Forever make up.**

My Dad drove me to school like any normal day.

Except in Homeroom…it all changed.

Edward Cullen walked in. Sat two rows behind me on the opposite side of the class room.

I turned around Nate, my boyfriend, shrugged as I turned and faced the board as Mr. Herber wrote the date on the board.

Then and there I knew my life was going to change. Good or bad? I didn't know yet. Maybe I do now, maybe I don't. I'll find out.

Tomorrow I'm breaking up with Nate. I don't like him anymore. Teen Angst. Damn you.

**I will be doing Bella's and Luv is Forever is doing Edward's. **

**Review and tell me what your fav line was and what do you think will happen? Why do you think Bella's life is going to change?**

**Jules **


	2. That Girl

**This is Luv Is Forever's first written chapter!!! WOO HOO! She doe's Edward's chapters.**

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" called the adoption center owner, Kristen.

"Yeah!" I called back putting away my guitar.

"The Hale's are here!"

"Okay!"The Hale's are is the new family that was supposedly going to house me, Edward Cullen.I lived in this adoption center because my mom is abusive and a crack addict. My Dad divorced her before I was born, I ran away and was found by Kristen at this shop and she told me she owned an adoption center soshe took me in.

I walk down the stairs to see a happily married couple with a beautiful blondegirl, and muscular boy next to her whom I knew immediately knew, if I was adopted, my new brother and sister but they probably won't.

"Ahhh, Edward these are the Hale's." said Kristen.

"This is Dr. and Mrs. Hale and their son Jasper and their daughter Rosalie." She continued.

"Hello." I said politely, smiling."Nice to meet you Edward." said the father; he looked exactly like his son.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Nice. You have great manners boy."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

He turned to Kristen and said, "I like him."

"Okay sir; please come into my office to fill in the paper work."Dr. and Mrs. Hale followed Kristen to her office leaving me with Jasper and Rosalie, my new foster siblings.

"So Edward you're my new bro! I like you! I think Bella will like you too!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Bella?" I asked confused about this Bella girl.

"Oh! My best girl friend! Not my girlfriend! She is awesome! You'll love her!"

"Jasper is in love with her." stated Rosalie."

I am not! And first of all she has a boyfriend! Nate remember!" he argued.

"Sure." She said 's parents came out and said, "Well Edward welcome to the Hale's!" said their mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Hale.""Call me Amy or mom either one works.""Okay mom."

NEXT DAY:

Okay time for school. I thought getting out of the car with Jasper.

"Okay Edward this is Forks High." he said.I nodded and walk to the office to get my schedule.

***RoseBud024 starts ****writing***

Ms. Cope, I think?, walked me to my homeroom.

There were stares and 'sexy' smiles. There was this one girl with gorgeous brunette hair. Her gray eyes looking at me. I caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. Her glasses made her eyes stand out. She turned around to this tall, blonde hair dude that look like a male Goldie Locks.

I sat in the back, the teacher Mr. Herber told me about me schedule and told me he would find me someone to take me to 8th period.

Classes flew by quickly. I wanted to see Jasper. We had 3rd,4th and lunch with each other. That girl; I think her name is Bella? Is in a lot of my classes.

Rosalie and Jasper found me and led me to their table. The girl was here. She dropped down her tray and Rosalie sat with her. Jasper led me through the cafeteria while I was focused on that girl. Jasper and I got pizza and sat down at the table. She was eating a Panini.

"Where's Nate?" Rosalie asked that girl. Who's Nate?

"Soccer table." She said opening her milk; chocolate milk. Rosalie nodded. Jasper started coughing.

"Dude….breathe." She said again.

"Sorry Bells but he really isn't good for you. Look, I'm on the Soccer team and yet I'm here." Jasper said.

Rosalie started giggling.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked. He told me last night that he's dating Alice Brandon and Rosalie and dating Emmett McCarthy. Rosalie answered, "Drama club trip and Emmett is in Seattle for a Mariners' game.

Jasper nodded. The girl whispered something to Rosalie.

"Oh! Sorry Bells! Where are my manners!? Bella this is Edward Cullen; Edward this is Bella Swan." Rosalie said.

"Hi Edward." She said.

"Hi." I said back.

Jasper and I took our trays up.

"Is that her?" I asked. He nodded as if she was a Goddess, well she looks like one.

"Bella Swan, amazing girl." He said leading me back to the table. The bell rang.

"Edward, you have Algebra right?" I nodded as Bella fixed her sweatshirt. Her tank top messily under black sweatshirt.

"Follow me, I'm in that class." I nodded, she looked nervous like she was shaking or something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's pointless really but I'm sad that Nate doesn't sit with me anymore." She said walking into class. Mr. Flaf giving me the seat next to Bella.

**How ya like it????? Lol! I wrote some of it because Luv Is Forever has a test to cram for.**

**RoseBud024 and Luv Is Forever**


	3. Why Oh Why Oh Why!

**This is Luv Is Forever's first written chapter!!! WOO HOO! She doe's Edward's chapters.**

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" called the adoption center owner, Kristen.

"Yeah!" I called back putting away my guitar.

"The Hale's are here!"

"Okay!"The Hale's are is the new family that was supposedly going to house me, Edward Cullen.I lived in this adoption center because my mom is abusive and a crack addict. My Dad divorced her before I was born, I ran away and was found by Kristen at this shop and she told me she owned an adoption center soshe took me in.

I walk down the stairs to see a happily married couple with a beautiful blondegirl, and muscular boy next to her whom I knew immediately knew, if I was adopted, my new brother and sister but they probably won't.

"Ahhh, Edward these are the Hale's." said Kristen.

"This is Dr. and Mrs. Hale and their son Jasper and their daughter Rosalie." She continued.

"Hello." I said politely, smiling."Nice to meet you Edward." said the father; he looked exactly like his son.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Nice. You have great manners boy."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

He turned to Kristen and said, "I like him."

"Okay sir; please come into my office to fill in the paper work."Dr. and Mrs. Hale followed Kristen to her office leaving me with Jasper and Rosalie, my new foster siblings.

"So Edward you're my new bro! I like you! I think Bella will like you too!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Bella?" I asked confused about this Bella girl.

"Oh! My best girl friend! Not my girlfriend! She is awesome! You'll love her!"

"Jasper is in love with her." stated Rosalie."

I am not! And first of all she has a boyfriend! Nate remember!" he argued.

"Sure." She said 's parents came out and said, "Well Edward welcome to the Hale's!" said their mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Hale.""Call me Amy or mom either one works.""Okay mom."

NEXT DAY:

Okay time for school. I thought getting out of the car with Jasper.

"Okay Edward this is Forks High." he said.I nodded and walk to the office to get my schedule.

***RoseBud024 starts ****writing***

Ms. Cope, I think?, walked me to my homeroom.

There were stares and 'sexy' smiles. There was this one girl with gorgeous brunette hair. Her gray eyes looking at me. I caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. Her glasses made her eyes stand out. She turned around to this tall, blonde hair dude that look like a male Goldie Locks.

I sat in the back, the teacher Mr. Herber told me about me schedule and told me he would find me someone to take me to 8th period.

Classes flew by quickly. I wanted to see Jasper. We had 3rd,4th and lunch with each other. That girl; I think her name is Bella? Is in a lot of my classes.

Rosalie and Jasper found me and led me to their table. The girl was here. She dropped down her tray and Rosalie sat with her. Jasper led me through the cafeteria while I was focused on that girl. Jasper and I got pizza and sat down at the table. She was eating a Panini.

"Where's Nate?" Rosalie asked that girl. Who's Nate?

"Soccer table." She said opening her milk; chocolate milk. Rosalie nodded. Jasper started coughing.

"Dude….breathe." She said again.

"Sorry Bells but he really isn't good for you. Look, I'm on the Soccer team and yet I'm here." Jasper said.

Rosalie started giggling.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked. He told me last night that he's dating Alice Brandon and Rosalie and dating Emmett McCarthy. Rosalie answered, "Drama club trip and Emmett is in Seattle for a Mariners' game.

Jasper nodded. The girl whispered something to Rosalie.

"Oh! Sorry Bells! Where are my manners!? Bella this is Edward Cullen; Edward this is Bella Swan." Rosalie said.

"Hi Edward." She said.

"Hi." I said back.

Jasper and I took our trays up.

"Is that her?" I asked. He nodded as if she was a Goddess, well she looks like one.

"Bella Swan, amazing girl." He said leading me back to the table. The bell rang.

"Edward, you have Algebra right?" I nodded as Bella fixed her sweatshirt. Her tank top messily under black sweatshirt.

"Follow me, I'm in that class." I nodded, she looked nervous like she was shaking or something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's pointless really but I'm sad that Nate doesn't sit with me anymore." She said walking into class. Mr. Flaf giving me the seat next to Bella.

**How ya like it????? Lol! I wrote some of it because Luv Is Forever has a test to cram for.**

**RoseBud024 and Luv Is Forever**


	4. Cuts, Silence, and Poems

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters except for the ones I and Luv is Forever make up.

**I woke up the next day excited to see Edward. I got dressed in a hurry and ran down stairs. Charlie drove me to school and I walked over to Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Jasper had band practice. It was sunny out and was in the 70's. **

"**Nice outfit." Alice commented. **

"**Thanks." I said smiling. I was wearing brown shorts and a blue long sleeve shirt with my brown Converse. **

"**No problem." She said. She did her little nose twitch thing whenever Edward was around. **

"**Hey Bells." He said. I turned around and grabbed his hand and pulled him next to me.**

"**Hi." I said back.**

"**Bella, my mom bought you some scar thing for you." Emmett said handing me a packet.**

"**It's a sample size." He added. I nodded. I dropped my book bag on the ground, sat down, put my left leg up and rub the white gel onto my scar. I got back up and hugged Emmett.**

"**Thanks Emmey."**

"**No problem." He said. Ms. Fonda opened the doors and let us in.**

**I walked to my locker and got Biology, Reading and Writing. I walked to homeroom.**

**Edward was there waiting for me, "What happened to your leg?" He asked,**

"**In second grade, I tripped over my mom's ottoman. Renee put a staple in to keep the fabric up on the one side. The staple cut my leg and I needed 7 ½ stitches. She called my Dad from work and he took me to the emergency room. Ask Dr. Hale about it. He remembers the whole story." I said. He nodded.**

**Classes went by quickly. Lunch arrived. I got pizza and sat down with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.**

**We talked about random things. I said something about WWE Extreme Rules and Emmett laughs and Jasper bangs his head on the table.**

"**Cena won and Orton loss." Jasper said, he's a Orton fan. I nodded. Emmett and I high fived. **

"**The Draft is tonight." I said. Emmett nodded, Jasper grinned. Edward, Alice and Rosalie groaned.**

**The bell rang and we went to our classes.**

**Edward walked silently behind me. **

**Math class was well Math class. Algebra isn't my best subject but I try. Edward was well silent and awkward.**

**I walked to Geography as fast as I could so I wouldn't be late. Mr. Flak teaches too much.**

**It went by quickly. Africa. I could care less right now.**

**Honestly, I could care less about writing a poem.**

**I began writing.**

**My name is Kiki. I live in Somalia. **

Bell rang and I booked it out of there to Spanish. I sat there with Sharrod, Rosalie, Kiera, and Vinnie. 

Class ended and I went to my locker and started walking home with Noah.

**I tried to finish writing this chapter but my heart wasn't in this chapter today. I don't know why.**

**It's Luv's turn!**

**I update really fast now since school is done for me in 3 ½ days then I'm a big 8th**** grader. :D**


End file.
